


Poker Night

by Highlander_II



Series: kink_bingo: 2010 [16]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Caging, Community: kink_bingo, Exhibitionism, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-27
Updated: 2010-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The day he'd introduced the cage, she had been almost as excited as the night he had given her the leash...</i></p><p>House puts Cameron on display for 'poker night'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poker Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) for the 'exhibitionism' space; written as part of the [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=heroesque)[heroesque](http://www.livejournal.com/users/heroesque/)-verse.

The day he'd introduced the cage, she had been almost as excited as the night he had given her the leash (only, sadly, she no longer remembered that night, but he sure did). They had worked out commands over the last week or so. That had been fun and interesting. Every time he branched out and tried some new aspect of this lifestyle, he discovered more reasons to enjoy it.

Today he had set up the cage while Cameron was still at work. He'd made all of the necessary arrangements. Now he was waiting for her to get home. Most of his morning had been focused on whether to have Cameron caged when the rest of his poker group arrived, or to wait until everyone was there and put her in it then. He figured out his plan around lunch. Then, spent the rest of the afternoon fantasizing while avoiding clinic duty.

Cameron walked into the apartment, kissed him, then waited in eager anticipation for his command. He loved that about her. She was always ready for his orders and to please him. It was better than having a dog – though he had a dog too, a dog couldn't suck cock or challenge him intellectually.

He gave her two commands and waited for her to follow them. Less than two minutes later, she was naked and kneeling in front of him. Watching her follow his directions was highly arousing. Watching her get aroused from following them was epic. Her face would flush and her nipples would harden, then she would make these soft little sounds and wiggle, trying to get herself off. He loved it. He loved that he was responsible for all of that.

After dinner, he gave her another series of commands. These had her clearing dishes and, ultimately, crawling into her cage and closing the door. Once inside, she sat and peered at him through the bars. She hadn't mentioned the poker table sitting near the piano all evening, despite its presence since she'd walked in the door.

He knew the idea of being on display made her nervous. He also knew it excited her. He needed to find out if _he_ could handle her being on display. This was a first for him. Going well outside his comfort zone to try this. He didn't like to share.

Cameron, however, didn't have a problem sharing and enjoyed being on display under the right circumstances. Or so she'd told him. He was in the process of determining the circumstances that would work for both of them.

"I'm going to leave you on display, princess. During the poker game, you will be naked and locked in the cage. However," he walked slowly around her cage that wasn't much different from Connor's, "no one is allowed to touch you but me. This is a game of 'all look-no touch'," he explained.

He knew he was easing her nerves, but he was also sure there were a hundred questions going through her mind. That's how her mind worked – he did something, she analyzed it. Usually she would figure it out, he knew that too.

"It's also for me," he said. Better to fess up to his side. If nothing else, it would make her grateful that he's trying. "For me to get used to the idea of other people ogling you." He almost growled those last two words. This might be much more difficult than he'd expected. Though, he was certain he caught her smiling when he turned to answer the door.

His poker game participants were annoyingly prompt. Then they were surprised. None of them had expected to find a naked woman in a cage when they agreed to the game. As far as House could tell, they weren't disappointed.

House explained the rules to them: Cameron was on display, but they were not permitted to touch her and were required to ask permission before speaking to her. Beyond that, the night was open for poker. Or it would be once the men stopped watching Cameron showing off and taunting them by pressing her breasts against the bars of her cage.

"She agreed to this?" the guy from the dry-cleaners asked.

"Yes," House answered and dealt the first hand.

Dry-cleaners' eyes went wide. "Really?"

"Yes," House repeated and tossed his ante into the pot.

The others followed suit and got the game started. Several hands were played without further comment about the naked, caged woman, though several glances were pointed in the direction of the cage. The game moved along smoothly until... "Oh boys," cooed from the cage.

All eyes, House's included, turned to see what they could see. A possessive growl rumbled in his chest when he saw Cameron pressing her breasts against the bars of the cage still, but now she was sliding her nipples up and down the lengths of the bars. Then she trailed her tongue over the thin metal rods, teasing his poker players. He couldn't determine if he was angry at Cameron for showing off or at the men around the table for looking at her.

Though, wasn't that the point: for them to look? He was supposed to be conditioning himself for people looking at her. And she was having fun with it, so he should be okay right? No chance. Selfish bastard that he was, still didn't want to see other people ogling his princess.

"Can we play?" House asked of the others. When they didn't respond fast enough for him, he snapped, "Haven't you seen breasts before?"

Suddenly they were attentive to the game again. Periodically one of them would glance at the cage, but they all, in an attempt to avoid the wrath of their host, kept their focus on the game.

Cameron, apparently, did not approve of that idea. A moment later a soft series of moans emanated from the direction of the cage. The moans grew louder and a series of stuttered grunts came with them. After that the whole table was watching her masturbate using her hands and a small vibrator.

House employed every ounce of willpower he had not to throw the men out of the apartment. He took a very deep breath to attempt to calm himself. He was almost there until the guy from the post office opened his mouth.

''She is smoking hot man. I would totally do her."

House's brow furrowed. He turned to the group and growled, "Game's over. Get out."

They didn't hesitate in collecting their winnings and making a hasty retreat. Post office tried to apologize for being crass, but Dry-cleaners gave him a shove. The guy from the Burger King drive-thru gave a daring wolf-whistle before he tugged the door closed.

House managed not to break anything waiting for them to leave. Once they were gone, he moved to stand beside the cage. "You are a very bad girl," he told Cameron.

She reached a hand through the bars in the cage to brush across the bulge in his jeans. "This tells me that not only was I _not_ a bad princess, but that you, Master, enjoyed it a great deal. Especially when I was getting myself off and everyone was watching me do it."

She had a point. He was hard and it was incredibly hot watching those men drool over Cameron, knowing they couldn't have her. Her decision to toy with them made him proud. His princess was sure enough of herself to show off for his poker game even though he was sure it was because they couldn't touch her.

"Princess, I have one more task for you before I let you out," he said as he unfastened his jeans.

She purred – more of a rumbling growl than a purr, but that's what it sounded like to him – and reached through the bars again to touch him. She pressed her face as close as possible and waited for his cock.

He loved that about her – always eager to please her Master. And he loved to let her. Especially when he had a burning desire to express his power over her.


End file.
